Douze Mois
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.
1. Janvier – Washington

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note : **Référence à Plume 3 par Washington-Jones et le conseil de Six (c'est bien ça ? Je ne me suis pas plantée et ce n'est pas le conseil des Sith?)

* * *

_**Janvier – Washington.**_

« Bonne Année ! »

Comme tout le monde dans ce fuseau horaire, Washington hurla cette phrase. Avant de commencer à chanter avec les autres.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And days of auld lang syne?_

Elle repensa à toutes ses amies et à la dissolution de l'équipe « Plume ».

_For auld lang syne, my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll take a cup o'kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne_

Cette chanson lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur car c'était la première fois depuis l'affaire Keins qu'elles ne passaient pas le réveillon de la nouvelle année ensemble, mais chacune de son côté. Et cette chanson lui rappelait qu'un jour elles seront de nouveau ensemble.

_We twa hae run about the braes_

_And pou'd the gowans fine_

_But we've wander'd mony a weary fitt_

_Sin' auld lang syne._

Spontanément, les gens firent une chaine tout en chantant. Certains ne savaient même pas à qui il tenait la main. Washington, par exemple, tenait la main à un bel inconnu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ce soir.

_We twa hae paidl'd in the burn_

_Frae morning sun till dine_

_But seas between us braid hae roar'd_

_Sin' auld lang syne._

C'était peut-être ça la magie de la nouvelle année. Partout dans le monde, tout le monde se réunissait pour fêter la même chose au même moment. Pas un seul pays faisait exception à cette règle.

_And there's a hand, my trusty feire_

_And gie's a hand o' thine_

_And we'll tak a right gude-willie waught_

_For auld lang syne._

Elle regarda l'homme qui lui tenait la main, il lui souriait et elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà croisé au super marché.

_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp_

_And surely I'll be mine_

_And we'll tak a cup o'kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne._

Peut-être. Ou peut-être que comme elle, il sentait la magie de ce moment plein d'espoir...


	2. Février - Elia

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Référence à « Home Sweet Home », écrite et postée par moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Chocolat ? OK

Ordinateur ? OK

Musique (si on veut en écouter) ? OK

Thé (ou café, coca, voir autre) ? OK

Super, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

_**Février – Elia.**_

En ce jour maudit, Elia regardait l'heure. Il n'y avait pas pire jour pour être de garde avec Halloween et Noël. Quoique... les deux autres jours au moins les problèmes étaient originaux. Mais là, même pas. C'était les mêmes crimes que le reste de l'année qui tombaient juste _ce_ jour. Elle regarda le bureau en face du sien. Vide. Au moins Margot passait une bonne journée.

Vraiment, Elia maudissait tous les couples de la terre et la Saint Valentin !

Soudain elle le vit. Lui, son ex-mari. Il n'était pas censé être entrain de préparer un procès ultra important pour sa carrière à New York, lui ? Elle remarqua les gobelets de thés au citron et la boite de chocolat.

Il avait fait plusieurs milliers de kilomètres juste pour être avec elle.

Elle cacha son sourire ravi. Il aurait fallu qu'ils divorcent pour qu'il devienne l'époux parfait.

Pas grave, elle fera avec et si tous les couples de la terre étaient maudis, le sien était bien la preuve qu'au pire on pouvait toujours recommencer.

* * *

**Salut, n'oubliez pas de me laissez une review pour me motiver à écrire la suite rapidement !**


	3. Mars - Nan'

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Référence à « Calendrier de l'avant Plumien » d'AnkouBZH

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime !

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre alors je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le suivant ;)

* * *

_**Mars – Nan'.**_

Le mois de mars promettait d'être super cette année. Mais surtout parce qu'elle avait un beau amoureux qui ne se doutait pas de qui elle était. Un jeune homme brillant qui se préparait à rentrer dans une agence fédérale quelconque et dont elle se moquait comme de sa première activité terroriste.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle rentra, il était là, plus survolté qu'une pile électrique. Elle se prépara mentalement à faire, encore semblant, de l'écouter pendant qu'il lui racontera sa vie lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva, rayonnant, et lui dit :

- J'ai été reçu à la C.I.A., ils vont sans doute passer notre vie à la loupe avant de me donner mon insigne, mais ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons rien à cacher.

C'est à ce moment que Nan' se dit qu'elle était maudite.

* * *

N'oublier pas que c'est les reviews qui payent les auteurs, alors ne soyez pas timide ^^

Je devrais poster le suivant demain si j'ai le courage de le taper ce soir.


	4. Avril - Crasy

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Gros bisous et big calinous à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

* * *

**Réponse au(x) anonyme(s)**

_Grasy : _Moi aussi j'aime bien ces couples. Entre Elia et son ex-mari qui jouent à je t'aime, moi non plus et Nan' qui ne peut pas sortir avec un garçon sans qu'il travaille pour une agence fédérale qui la mettra en prison, il y a de quoi s'amuser ^^.

* * *

_**Avril – Leou Graz.**_

- Quand je vais le dire à Ryan ! Et à toutes ses tatas ! Et puis il ne faut pas oublier personne ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est totalement...

- Crazy ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Leou regarda son amie avec un immense sourire coller en travers le visage attendant visiblement que celle-ci lui parle.

- Euh... Tu parlais des tatas de MiniBleu.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- J'attends la suite.

- Et puis tu te rends compte, c'est comme le film que tu m'as montrée et qui fait peur. Où le méchant a enlevé l'héroïne pour l'épouser et que sa mère est une sorcière.

- Robin des Bois.

- Qui ?

- Le film.

- Que quoi ?

- Dont tu parles.

- Quand ?

- A l'instant.

- A l'instant, je t'ai demandée « quand » ?

- C'est un poisson d'Avril, c'est ça ?

- Tu veux du poisson ? Faut que j'en achète ! J'avais prévu de te faire autre chose à manger, mais si tu veux du poisson, il faut du poisson. A moins que tu veuilles un poisson rouge ! Ca serait géniale, on va prendre une fille qu'on appellera Lolotte et elle sortira avec Bubule le vendredi et le samedi soir. Pas les autres jours car il y a école le lendemain et qu'il faut être en forme pour le lendemain. C'est Tata Yvonne qui me l'a dit quand elle est venue à la maison. Et puis, Lolotte c'est rigolo comme prénom, non ? Et puis ça va bien avec Bubule. Et ils auront plein de petit poisson, ça serait trop mignon.

- Je ne veux pas de poisson.

- Ah... fit Leou toute déçue.

- Mais j'ai du chocolat !

- Super !

* * *

_La discutions ne veut rien dire, mais je suis partie en live. Si vous l'avez compris, bravo. ^^_

_Sinon, distribution d'aspirine ;)._


	5. Mai - Constance

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Ensemble allons toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort !

* * *

**Réponse au(x) anonyme(s) :**

_Crasy :_ J'avais des tympans, puis tu as reviewé... Moi aussi je suis fan de toi ;).

* * *

_**Mai – Constance.**_

La jeune femme s'obligea au calme. Peu de chose lui faisait perdre son calme. La première était lorsqu'on touchait à _ses_ journalistes. La deuxième était quand elle n'avait pas eu son café. Mais, il y avait une chose qui l'énervait encore plus. Et cette chose était justement devant elle.

Elle n'était pas du tout énervée. Elle avait passé ce stade. C'est donc trop calmement qu'elle tapota son bureau du bout des doigts.

- Si je résume bien, je vous ai envoyé interviewer un chanteur de Rock et vous vous êtes retrouvées à être poursuivies par des dealers dans les égouts sans que vous ayez _une seule seconde_ cherchées à vous mêler de ce pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là-bas ?

Constance aimait _ses_ journalistes, mais parfois, elles lui donnaient envie de s'entrainer au tire sur cibles mouvantes.

- Et on a même pas eu de Coca, rajouta Sophia.

* * *

_Pour le prochain, un indice : ça a un rapport avec les cravates ^^..._


	6. Juin - MiniBleu

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime !

* * *

_**Juin – Ryan Noolen.**_

_Référence à « Plume » et à « MiniBleu » de PGB._

Il était au paradis. Il n'y avait pas d'autres thermes pour désigner ce lieu. Armé de son petit appareil phot à paillette, il immortalisait tout ce qu'il voyait. Un tel lieu ne pouvait pas être réel. Il était là. Enfin chez lui ! Quand tata Marjorie allait savoir ça ! Et tata Huguette ! Et tata Marguerite ! Et tata Louise ! Et tata Annabelle ! Et tata Roxane ! Et tata Sophie ! Sans oublier tata Linda ! Et encore moins tata Sylvia ! Et tata Mary ! Et tata Claire ! Tata Erika, bien entendu ! Il fallait à tout pris qu'il le dise également à tata Florence ! Et tata Luna, il ne faut pas oublier tata Luna ! Ni tata Mona ! Et tata Monique ! Et tata Marie-Jeanne ! Et toutes les autres tata du Monde !

Il fallait absolument qu'il ramène des souvenirs à tout le monde ! Gibbs sera tellement heureux qu'il ait pensé à lui qu'ils deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde !

Il avait vraiment trouvé la femme parfaite ! Celle qui sera un jour la mère de Brandon et Brenda ! Qu'elle magnifique idée que sa Reine avait trouvé ! Longue vie à Crasy !

Vraiment, elle avait eu une super idée de l'emmener au Salon de la Cravate.


	7. Juillet - Rosa

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

Référence à_ « Home Sweet Home »_, écrit et posté par moi_._

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime !

Oui, je sais que je me répète, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

* * *

Réponse au(x) anonyme(s) :

_DG :_ Moi aussi j'aime bien la chute de cet OS. C'est sans doute celle que j'ai préféré pour l'instant.

* * *

_**Juillet – Rosa.**_

Rosa aimait profiter de son argent bien mal acquis. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de travailler pour le NCIS. En plus, l'orange ne lui allait pas au tien.

Bref, elle s'était soigneusement prévue des vacances sur une île paradisiaque loin de toutes personnes pouvant troubler son repos. Elle avait donc prévu des vacances parfaites après avoir réglé un tout petit problème.

Elle avait juste oublié un petit détail. La nature du problème. L'agent du NCIS Elia Raws, casse-pied de service. Elle avait juste voulu faire comprendre à cette pétasse qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser pour parvenir à des fins personnelles. Rosa voulait bien travailler pour le NCIS, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémère dans les orties !

C'est vrai, Rosa aurait pu s'en plaindre au supérieur de l'agent au lieu d'aller rendre visite à Raws avec Bibi. Mais cette pétasse n'avait pas à lui tirer dessus ! Trois ! C'était le nombre de balles qu'elle avait eu dans le corps !

Et en plus Roxton s'était occupée de sa partenaire plutôt qu'elle ! C'était elle, Rosa, la civile !

Bon. Elle reconnaissait que Raws avait fini par passer par la fenêtre de son appartement. Qui était au troisième étage. Mais une voiture avait amortie sa chute ! Celle de Roxton, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

On frappa à la porte, avant que la trafiquante puisse parler, une femme rentra dans la chambre en s'édant de béquilles.

- Et dire que mon ex disait que j'étais paranoïaque de faire mettre des fenêtres en verre sécurisé, déclara-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Rosa se contenta de la fusiller du regard en sachant que le pire allait venir.

- Hetty a pris une décision vous concernant. Vous resterez dans l'équipe, mais comme je me suis, encore, retrouvée à l'hôpital, j'ai deux mois de congés. Et comme de votre faute, c'est à vos frais que je vais aller me faire dorer la pilule avec mon homme, continua la femme en souriant.

Décidément, Rosa ne parvenait pas à savoir qui elle détestait le plus en Henrietta Lange et Elia Raws.

- Ou sinon, je peux porter plainte contre vous et vu votre casier, c'est un aller simple pour la prison sans passer par la case départ.

Les jeux sont faits, Raws arrive en tête des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas.

* * *

_Verdicte ?_


	8. Aout - Gwen

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Foutu site de m***e ! Je voulais poster hier mais ce... ce truc ! (restons polie) ne voulais pas que je le fasse. Allez, lançons ensemble un cri du cœur : foutu site de m***e !

Je vous aime mes lecteurs ! Mais n'oubliez pas que mon seul salaire est vos reviews :).

Joyeuse Pacques et que la meilleure ait le plus de chocolat !

* * *

_**Aout – Gwen Hetsi.**_

Le jeune femme regardait son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle vaincra ! Elle prouvera qu'elle peut le faire un monde entier ! Jamais elle ne baissera las bras ! C'était mal la connaître d'envisager qu'elle puisse baisser les bras !

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson sans la lâcher des yeux. Manquerait plus qu'elle l'attaque en traitre. Jamais elle se laissera faire ! Fois d'analyse, elle vaincra ! Sus à l'ennemie ! Un tous pour et tous pour elle !

Gwen attrapa un tablette de chocolat. Elle était prête, que la fête commence.

Fois de Gwen, elle vaincra la page blanche !


	9. Septembre - Sasha

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** Hier, chasse aux lapins dorés, aujourd'hui, à table !

Mmmmm... Chocolat...

Oui, je suis folle, et alors ?

* * *

_**Septembre – Sasha Richester.**_

Premier septembre. Jour de la rentrée des classes. Jour elle reprenait le travail après des vacances biens méritées. Après le changement, la routine revenait au triple galop. C'était la rentrée des classes, et elle retrouvait ses patients habituels.

- Agent Dinozzo, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à moi, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'attendre pour vous faire tirer dessus par un quelconque tueur.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'étais juste aller chercher des croissants pour mon petit déjeuner.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas : une review = un auteur content !_


	10. Octobre – Elen

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

* * *

_**Octobre – Elen Taal.**_

Elen n'aimait pas le shopping, c'était un fait. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de s'extasier devant une boutique comme s'il y avait la neuvième merveille du monde derrière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant cette boutique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une autre qu'elle aurait sauté partout en faisant des bruits de fangirl hystérique. Il y avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir ! Cette boutique était parfaite !

Quelle chance qu'une nouvelle armurerie ait ouvert ses portes juste à côté de chez elle.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Gros bisous !_

_Indice pour le prochain chapitre : une question de survie..._


	11. Novembre – Sophia

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note :** J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il parle d'un thème déjà abordé ^^.

* * *

_**Novembre – Sophia.**_

Coca-Cola ? O.K.

Chocolat ? O.K.

JAG ? O.K.

Elle était prête. Elle pouvait tenir, elle ne céderait jamais à la pression. Elle fera éclater la vérité au grand jour. Halte à la tyrannie ! Vive la liberté ! Elle tiendra et vaincra !

- Sophia ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! Hurla soudainement une voix en frappant de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entrée.

La journaliste se cacha sous la table de la salle à manger en serrant son doudou Tibbs de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait oublié un petit détail : il ne fallait jamais ne pas rendre son article avant la deathline. C'est trop dangereux pour la santé...

* * *

_Rien qu'à l'idée que le prochain est le dernier, j'ai envie de pleurer..._


	12. Decembre - Amy

**Titre :** Douze mois

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Plume non plus d'ailleurs

Il y aura des clins d'oeil à plusieurs histoires sur plume, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne les avez pas lu.

Aucune des chansons utilisées dans ce recueil n'est à moi.

**Résumé :** Receuil d'OS Plumiens. Un mois, un personnage.

**Note** : C'est le dernier chapitre de ce recueil, merci à vous de m'avoir lu et au la prochanien :).

* * *

_**Décembre – Amy DiNato.**_

_Référence à « Calendrier de l'avant Plumien » d'AnkouBZH._

De : Amy Dinato

Pour : Elen Taal

Sujet : Noël.

Chère Officier Taal,

Cette année, ce que je veux pour Noël est très simple : ne plus jamais vous voir ! Marre qu'au chaque fois je fasse connaissance avec le sol pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je suis une pauvre étudiante innocente, pas une tueuse ou une terroriste ! Alors oubliez moi !

C'est la seule chose que je veux pour mon réveillon !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année !

Amy Dinato.

PS : N'oubliez pas de vous étouffer avec de la dinde aux marrons.


End file.
